


together, always

by ReapersAngel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon: The RG Project, The RG Project - shima-draws, shima-draws, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Alternate Universe, At one point, Betting, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Disclaimer: Credits to Pokemon and Nintendo and Gamefreak and shima-draws, Epilogue, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mute Red (Pokemon), Namelessshipping, Platonic Cuddling, Pokemon Championship, Pokemon Hack, Pokemon Journey, Posted with Permission, Selectively Mute Red (Pokemon), Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, The RG Project, crap title ha, he just doesn't speak, however you choose to interpret it, shima-draws - Freeform, that's for the epilogue, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: A few glimpses of Red and Green's relationship as it develops into something more.Set in shima-draw's The RG Project universe, with little changes.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicCrossing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCrossing/gifts).



> Seriously!!! Go play The RG Project!!!! It's amazing! Shima is amazing! (Basically FireRed but instead of being a completely jerkface Green _flirts _with you throughout the whole game)__

“Hey, Red! Red, look, look!”

Red turns around, closing his book. Green always gives him a lot of books, but that’s okay, because he reads fast. 

Speaking of Green, he’s grinning at him. He does a little twirl with his arms out like an airplane. “So, how do I look?”

It takes a moment for Red to realize that Green’s changed from his usual outfit. He makes a motion with his hand.

Green beams instantly, bouncing over to plaster himself against his side. “I know, I look great, right?” He crows.

Red nods, fingering strands of Green’s hair. It’s not brown but it’s not blond either. He’s heard his mom and Daisy sigh over how nice it looks and describe it as ‘honey-coloured’ but he knows that it’s darker and lighter - even reddish - in some places. He likes playing with it - it’s soft - and he thinks that Green enjoys it too.

“Yeah, yeah,” Green says, making a face, “I need to do something with my hair.” He squints off into space, and Red reaches up to smooth away the furrow between his brows. Green smiles.

“Maybe I could do it like Lance’s?” He suggests. Red immediately makes an X with his arms and frantically shakes his head. Green laughs.

“Yeah, I know,” He says, squishing his cheek against Red’s. He purrs. “His cape is so  _ dorky _ .”

Red nods as much as he can, and Green starts laughing again.

“You’re like a tame Meowth,” He teases fondly. He sneaks an arm around him and mimes scratching Red behind the air, but it’s more like he’s petting his hair. Red rather likes it, he thinks.

“C’mon,” Green says, flopping down on his bed. He props himself up on his elbow, patting the space next to him. “I’m tired, let’s nap.”

Red raises his eyebrow, and Green rolls his eyes. “No one’s going to care if we sleep in our clothes. They’re going to be too busy aww-ing and taking pictures.” When he doesn’t move, Green huffs. “Fine,  _ you _ don’t have to sleep. But  _ I _ want to, so c’mere.” He beckons him more insistently, holding out his arms. After a moment, he pulls out the baby Growlithe eyes, and Red lets out a light sigh-ish noise before crawling over. Green beams as he settles into his arms. He shifts so he has his arms curled protectively around him, tucking Red’s head under his chin.

“You smell like strawberries,” Green mumbles, nosing his way into his hair, “No one would believe me if I told them that your hair isn’t actually greasy.”

Red makes a little hum-y sound. Despite what Green said earlier about him not having to sleep too, his eyes are drooping and fluttering shut. It’s nice and warm, and Green has always been  _ safe _ and  _ home _ .

“You’re cute,” Green mumbles.

Sleepily, Red manages to poke him. Green huffs.

“I’m not  _ cute _ !  _ You’re _ cute,  _ I’m _ cool!”

Red pokes him again, then once more for good measure. It’s mostly out of annoyance, because now he wants to  _ sleep _ . Green huffs but quiets and settles, tentatively nudging his ankle between Red’s. He makes fists in Green’s new shirt, deaf to the soft complaints, and closes his eyes.

* * *

Red has trouble sleeping, now. He’s sure it isn’t the lack of a bed, or having four solid walls replaced by the thin flimsy tarp ones of his tent. But then, if it’s not those things, he has no idea what it could be.

His Pokémon help a little bit. It’s kind of a crowded fit, especially since Bulbasaur recently evolved into Ivysaur, but they make it work. Besides, Pikachu likes smothering his face anyways.

After he gets the Cascade Badge he meets Green again. He suggests a battle, and even though they do their best Green and his Pokémon beat them. They’re outnumbered two-to-one though, and the way Green sits down next to him, not even an iota of space between them, his head on Green’s shoulder and Green’s head on his as he bites his lip and heals their Pokémon with careful hands, is all worth it.

“C’mon,” He says when they’re done, tugging Red up by the hand, “We can at least get to the next city together.”

They manage to move through the next route quickly, but the sun still sets before they make it. They set up camp and let their Pokémon out to wander, helping each other set up their tents. Red’s just about to pull one of the Pokémart’s prepackaged meals he has out of his bag when Green sees and laughs. He walks him through making a simple on-the-road meal, from where the best ingredients are to making enough for the Pokémon. How the whole cookware set fits into his bag is a miracle, and he blushes when Red prods inquisitively at his apron. He can see Green fighting down a smile as he scarfs down the first hot meal he’s had in ages.

Finally they turn in for the night, going to their respective tents. Pikachu and Ivysaur fall asleep just fine, but Red shifts about restlessly for what feels like hours. After a while, he crawls out of his sleeping bag, careful not to disturb his Pokémon, and out of his tent. Slowly, he unzips a little bit of Green’s tent and peeks in.

Who, go figure, is also still awake. His eyes aren’t bleary, but they still catch the moonlight all the same.

“You must have scared the baby Rattata with all that rolling around,” He says. He starts to unzip his sleeping bag, and without hesitation Red wriggles into his tent and snuggles into his arms.

It manages to be even more crowded than his tent. Green used to be a lot taller than him when they were younger, so their sleeping arrangement had worked, but now he’s only a couple of inches taller. Nevertheless, Red clings to him, inhaling the scent of his skin.

Green chuckles, one hand rubbing soothing circles and tracing comforting nonsense patterns on his back. The other is cradling his head and the nape of his neck. “You really missed me, huh,” He murmurs. Even quieter, he adds, “I missed you too.”

Red is almost too tired to reply to that, but manages an exhausted dance of his fingers across Green’s skin before he falls asleep.

* * *

They share their first kiss right after Red battles Green for the Champion’s seat and wins. Even though he lost, not even having held the present title for an hour, Green is smiling against his lips.

They lean together, foreheads touching. “I’m proud of you,” Green whispers.

Red’s proud of Green too, so he squeezes his hands and kisses him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Green is adorable and he knows it  
> \- He just takes any chance he gets to cuddle with Red  
> \- While I say that their first kiss is just after Red beats Green, that is their first kiss specifically on the lips. There was a lot of cheek and forehead kissing that was very cute and continued as they grew up too.


	2. Epilogue

“So,” Bettie says, a gleam in her eye, “Rumor’s been going around Pasio that you two are dating.”

Green raises an eyebrow and shoots an amused look at Red. “Nope, just childhood friends,” He says.

“Really,” Bettie says, unconvinced. She shoots a pointed look at their intertwined hands.

“Emphasis on the  _ childhood _ part,” Green tacks on. She narrows her eyes, and Red can practically see the gears grinding in her head. He can also see Green telling himself not to say  _ We played house too, and Red was always the mummy _ as Scottie bites his lip. “We aren’t afraid to be touchy-feeling or show some skin,” He says instead.

A few more moments of staring, and Bettie finally huffs and begrudgingly slaps thirty Pokédollars into her twin’s hand. “You win,” She grumbles before stomping off.

Scottie shakes until she’s out of sight, and then he and Green burst out laughing. Red’s mouth twitches as Scottie breaks even with his boyfriend.

“Thanks,” He says, folding the money up and putting it into his pocket, “Can’t wait ‘til she finally figures it out.” With a wave, he leaves after his sister.

Green bumps his shoulder against his, still grinning widely. Red finally cracks the smile.

“I love you,” Green says, and Red kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Three weeks later*  
> Scottie, to the crowd gathered in the Pokémon Center: And that's how I tricked my twin into thinking that Red and Green weren't dating-  
> Bettie: *pops out of nowhere* YOU DID _WHAT ___

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
